


The Ones You Love

by bookfemme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfemme/pseuds/bookfemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he holds my hands in his, I look out amongst those around me. This is it. I am getting married. I look up into his deep and trusting purple eyes and he gives my hand a squeeze to reassure me. Together, we recite the words “I am yours and you are mine”, as the priest seals us in a matrimonial bond. I look at him hoping that everyone believes that we are truly in love. I look out to the crowd and spot the silver hair of Rhaegar. His face is twisted with disgust and betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've done a bit of a rewrite. I flushed out some scenes in the chapters that were already posted. (1-5). Enjoy the new chapters.

My breath hitches and I clam up as he reaches out towards me. My hands in his, I look out amongst those around me. This is it. I am getting married. I look up into his deep and trusting amethyst eyes and he gives my hand a squeeze of reassurance. Together, we recite lawfully binding vows. “I am yours and you are mine”. The priest seals us in a metaphorical and literal matrimonial bond. I look to him hoping that everyone believes that we are truly in love. I need for him to believe me. I look out to the crowd and see his pale hair and surly expression. My heart breaks when I see Rhaegar’s face is twisted with disgust and betrayal. I turn back and concentrate on Arthur and he looks back at me. He holds my hand and raises it as the crowd cheers. As we walk back down the stairs of the sept, I lean in to him.

“Thank you so much for doing this,” I whisper my face brushing his.  
Arthur whispers back to me, “If we can’t be with the ones we love, then lets be with the ones we like.”  
If I couldn’t be with Rhaegar, I was glad that Arthur was the one I married.

The wedding feast began as the guests made their way to the banquet hall. Lyanna and Arthur were seated to the right of Prince Rhaegar, King Aerys and Queen Rhaella. Ladies and lords laughed uproariously at each other’s drunken antics. The finest Dornish wine flowed making touches linger, dances closer and song bawdier. The guests danced and laughed happily, but there was a palpable tension on the dais. Arthur and Rhaegar who were usually the most animated, held no conversation nor even looked at each other. There was a wall of ice between them that neither dared to cross. Lyanna felt ill. She wasn’t sure if it was her health or the scene, but she was dying for the feast to be over. It was so hard for her to sit with Rhaegar who would only defiantly gaze ahead and never once look her way. Hoping to clear away tension she spoke to her new husband.

“Arthur, is the wine like the ones back home or have we been duped by a cheap imitation?”  
Arthur exhaled, giving a small smile. The silence was finally broken.  
“Arbor wine comes a close second, but surely Dornish wine has no rivals. They both have their merits. The Arbor with its sweetness and the Dornish’s sour notes. I think it comes down to personal tastes.” Their light conversation seemed to rouse something in Rhaegar. He couldn’t believe that he had to sit through hours of watching the woman he loves marry who he thought was his best friend.  
“All this talk of wine maybe you should witness its production. The harvest is almost upon us. Lady Lyanna when will you and your Lord Husband be visiting Dorne? I hear it’s particularly wonderful this time of year, you should leave as soon possible so you don’t miss the Dornish autumn.”  
Lyanna’s face drained of color as she absorbed his words. Was he really attempting to dismiss them from court? She would love nothing better than to be away from King’s Landing, but she knew that if they were dismissed Arthur would lose his position on the small council.  
“My Prince we have all of our lives to observe a Dornish fall. We were hoping to remain at court until the royal wedding. All of Westeros will come out to see a Dornish princess marry a Targaryen.”  
Rhaegar scowled at Arthur and returned to his previous position of staring emotionlessly into the crowd. Lyanna grabbed Arthur’s hand and he could see the tears on brink of breaking through. “Thank you.” Lyanna’s eyes were wet with emotion and he knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it together for long. “My lady would you care to dance?” Arthur to took up her hand and lead her out onto the floor.

“Rhaegar is being such a monster about this”, Lyanna stated as soon as Rhaegar was out of earshot. Arthur steered the dancing couple through the crowd.  
“Lyanna, you must remember that his is heart broken.” She threw back her head into a cynical laugh.  
“And are we not?” Lyanna felt everything in her threatening to overflow and spill. All of the hurt and pain from the last month seemed to be nesting in her. This isn’t what she wanted. Rhaegar rejected her and she wouldn’t give him the chance to reject their child.

“May I have this dance?” 

Arthur glanced at Rhaegar warily as Lyanna spun around. Before she could answer, Rhaegar’s hands replaced Arthur’s. He held her intimately and Lyanna tried her best to put space between them, but Rhaegar’s hands were as unrelenting as his eyes and she nearly burned under their gaze.

“Lyanna, do you love me?” Rhaegar’s words were desperate. Was it better to tell the truth or lie in these situations? He knew she had loved him, but it would do no good to yield to a desperate man.   
Lyanna sighed as her eyes watered. “Rhaegar, our love does not matter.” She broke free of his grasp. Neighboring couples started to notice their intense demeanor. Lyanna prayed that this would not turn into spectacle.  
“ Please, stop. It’s over.” Fury flashed in his eyes and Lyanna prayed to the old gods that he would not be cruel.  
“How can you say that?! After what has passed between us. I thought you were a she wolf, what kind of wolf doesn’t fight for what she wants?” His words cut her, but she wouldn’t back down.  
“I am of the Starks of Winterfell and the blood of the First Men flow in my veins. I am the wolf that fights for what she wants. What I want is to be married to Arthur.” She paused. “There are some things that cannot be. Of course I love you more than I love Arthur and Arthur loves Elia more than he loves me. Our marriage will not be one of passion and extremes, but of comfort and stability. I will not be your mistress and have your bastards while you are married to another. I no longer belong to you and you don’t belong to me.”  
Her words turned her stomach as she tasted the truth of them. Lyanna rushed passed Rhaegar trying to feign composure. As she she entered the hallway, she sprinted for the privy and threw up her anxieties. As she left she spotted a figure hovering at the doorway. It was Arthur.

“Are you alright? I saw him get angry with you. Did he hurt you?” His moved to her hands and he held them

“No. I actually think I was the one inflicting wounds. But I’m fine, I just felt ill. You know symptoms and all.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Lyanna looked at Arthur. He was truly a great guy. Marrying Arthur should have been the happiest day of her life. Maybe, it would have been. Things would have been so different if Rhaegar had never returned. Lyanna remembered when Arthur had first kissed her. She had just turned 16 and they had begun to spend more and more time together since Rhaegar had departed. All three had been great friends at court and went on many rides and excursions together. Lyanna and Rhaegar had always had a mild flirtation, but Arthur was different. He had the same temperament as her brother Ned. They were both quiet and thoughtful. Rhaegar was introspective as well, but Rhaegar had a confidence in him that came from being a Targaryen and having the world at your feet. Arthur and Lyanna had just left the feast, that was held for her visiting brother and his lewd friend, in a drunken laughing fit.

“Can you believed that barrel chested lout thought that he really had a chance with me?” Lyanna’s giggles poured out her mouth like tiny silver bells.  
“I don’t understand what Ned sees in him! Maybe it’s because he’s a worse version of Brandon.”  
Arthur was splayed out on Lyanna’s bed with his head nested in her skirts.  
“Oh get used to being courted. You’re the beautiful wild rose of the North.” Lyanna sat up her face feigning horror. Her braid had unraveled.  
“Arthur, please don’t joke like that. The thought of others worse than Baratheon makes me ill.”   
“Well, you can always marry me.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. He had no idea where that thought had come from. The room was wrapped in a still quiet.  
“What?” Arthur sat up prepared to make a joke out of his words. He turned to her, but the look in her eyes stilled him. Her eyes didn’t reflect wary or uneasiness, but anxiety and maybe hope. Like his words, his next action came spontaneously. His lips made a request and hers enthusiastically replied. First his hands rested on her face and then combed through her hair. Lyanna was so terrified that she couldn’t be sure what to do. She let him take the lead because she soon realized that she liked the things he did. An awareness of what they were doing seemed to come over them slowly. Arthur was the first to pull away, leaving Lyanna blushing and cold. They just looked at each other with a loss for words.

“I’m sorry.”

That had been many months ago. That was the moment they were supposed to fall in love, but that didn’t happen. Rhaegar returned and soon Elia followed. Rhaegar pursued Lyanna fiercely and Arthur fell into a familiarity with his first love Elia. Everyone had been happy and full of hope until Rhaegar’s betrothal to Elia was announced.

Arthur escorted Lyanna back to the feast. The feast had died down and the revellers were in a stupor. As they entered the banquet hall they heard a voice call out from the dais, “There they are. Time for the bedding!!”. Aerys’s announcement sent the hall into a frenzy, everyone stood and crowded the couple. There was an air of excitement for everyone, except for Rhaegar whose face had gone pallid at the announcement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had this chapter ready so I wanted to go ahead and posts. If you like what you read show me some love, if you didn't give me a suggestion. Thanks!

The drunken crowd had successfully placed the couple into their wedding chamber stripped of most of their clothing. As the door shut, Arthur and Lyanna looked at each other. The entire situation was so absurd that they could not help laughing. Arthur’s eyes shed a tear from his fits of laughter. Lyanna sauntered over to the bed and dramatically posed herself as a Lysene woman would do.  
“Husband, please join me.”  
Arthur laughed at Lyanna’s antics and walked across the room to join her. He looked at his wife in her silk under clothes. Her skin like milk against the light of the moon. Looking at her he could not deny she was beautiful, but she wasn’t the dark Dornish beauty he had dreamed of. His weight on the bed sobered the couple up to the reality of their situation. Lyanna leaned over the bed and grabbed something out of her shoe. Arthur watched in horror as she unsheathed a blade and attempted to cut herself.  
“What are you doing?”, he yelled as he grabbed her wrist.  
“Blood is blood and they’ll expect it. You and I both know this is the only way blood will be drawn tonight.”

Arthur realized the truth of her words and released her hand. He had forgotten that evidence would be needed.  
“Wait, at least let me cut myself. Like you said blood is blood, they can’t tell mine from yours.”  
He took the knife cut a small line on his arm.  
“My dear sweet Arthur, you are a true knight,” Lyanna said with theatrical affectation.  
Arthur began to blush a little. He ripped of a piece of fabric and tied the cut after letting a couple of drops stain the sheets. Lyanna grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.  
“Arthur, I want you to know that I am and will always be truly grateful for this. Without you, my child would just be another Targaryen bastard.”  
“Lyanna, don’t say that. If Rhaegar could, he would marry you. Are you sure you don’t want to tell him?”  
She dropped his hand and her eyebrows knotted in horror..  
“No! You must never tell him about the child. Please, promise me?”  
Arthur was sure that this was wrong. He didn’t like keeping things from Rhaegar, but this secret would have consequences if it was ever revealed.

It was a couple of days after the betrothal announcement that he went for a ride in the Kingswood to clear his head. There he found Lyanna face down in the dirt with tears pouring out her eyes. She looked like how he felt. He rode over to her, tied his horse to a tree and sat down beside her. There upon that hill they wallowed in mutual misery. She seemed to be taking the news worse than him.  
“Lyanna. It’ll get better. It’ll have to. We must endure seeing them together, but maybe with each day it’ll get easier.”  
“It will never get better. Everything is ruined.” Lyanna’s voice had become subdued from her violent tears.  
“Lyanna you still have a chance, you’re young and beautiful. I’m thinking of joining the Kingsguard. I know I can’t be with her, but I want to be the one to protect her and Rhaegar is still my friend. It’s not his fault. You’ll find some lord to marry you and take you away from court, so you won’t have to look at something you can’t have every single day.”

Lyanna looked up at him, with fear in her eyes.  
“No one will want to marry me. I’m pregnant.”   
Arthur came up with the idea for them to marry. He and Rhaegar had similar features so it wouldn’t be unbelievable that the child could be his. He didn’t want to see Lyanna shamed and exiled to Winterfell with her child taken from her.

“I promise.”  
Lyanna visibly exhaled with relief. She hoped that being married would fix the mess she had made. She never wanted Rhaegar to know about the child growing inside of her. Today, when she told him that she was the Stark that fights for what she wants, she had meant it. Being with Rhaegar would be impossible. She couldn’t wait for him to try to break off his betrothal with Elia. By the time they would be able to marry, her child would be born a bastard. So, he was wrong. She did fight for what she wanted and what she wanted was her child. She looked down at Arthur who had found a book to read while she mused. She felt so cold and far from him even though he was the warmest person she knew. She wanted more from her wedding night than friendship. She wanted her marriage to be full of passion. Sitting in silence with her husband was not an ideal marriage.

“Do you think you could ever love me?”  
Arthur started at her question. Her voice was the only thing to break their silence. He put down his book and looked at her thoughtfully.  
“I already love you.”  
Lyanna shook her head at his misunderstanding.  
“Arthur I love and regard you too, but I mean like the love we feel for them.”  
Arthur cleared his throat, a sign that he would tell her the truth she seeked.  
“I think the way we feel for them is once in a lifetime. It’s heartbreaking and passionate. To be honest, I don’t ever want to feel that way again. My love made me feel completely ruled, like I had no choice. Whatever love we will have will be one that isn’t rooted in destruction.”  
Lyanna bathed in his words. They comforted her in a way that nothing had since the betrothal announcement.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur and Lyanna settled into being married at court and sharing chambers. They occupied the same spaces, but their things had yet to become truly harmonious. There was Arthur’s scrolls piled up on top of his desk. Lyanna’s books spilled across her dressing table. Their bed always seemed to be well made. It didn’t seem as if either actually lived there. It felt more like they stayed in an inn. Arthur found being married to Lyanna very strange. He cared for her deeply, but his emotions weren’t as lighthearted as they were before they married. Being with her most days and nights he knew her, not better, but differently. He saw when she became hyper and obsessed with a story she read. He watched her laugh uproariously when her steed overtook his. But most of all was the innocence of her face when she slept. He had always seen her as strong and independent, but he became privy to her vulnerability. He felt his feelings being driven out of purely platonic nature. Being around her made him feel anxious like he was being invited to swim in blue waters, but not being sure how deep the water was. Sometimes, he laid awake at night thinking himself a fool. He had purposefully heired his family's property to the bastard child of his friends. If he ever had trueborn children, then they would never be able to receive their birthright. Arthur tried put those thoughts away and only thought of the promise he made his friend. This will be their secret. Her child would be his as well, no matter who the father was.

The days spent at King's Landing had become long to Arthur. He hated going to small council meetings. He hated having to sit and watch Rhaegar glare at him for hours. To outsiders, it would seem as if nothing had changed, but Arthur noticed the small things. Whenever Arthur stated something, Rhaegar would commend the idea and add to it until it was completely obscured. Rhaegar never spoke directly to him, he either spoke generally or to only those surrounding Arthur. At first it bothered him, but now it just made him pity Rhaegar. Everyone else had accepted their fates and he needed to do the same.

Rhaegar knew that he was being completely unfair to Lyanna and Arthur. It was the betrothal that pushed them to do what they did. When Lyanna and Arthur announced their engagement he held on hope that they would never go through with it. Their wedding day was difficult for him. He had always felt the need to put a claim on Lyanna. Before he left to be fostered in Dorne; Lyanna, Arthur and he were thick as thieves. Arthur was his best friend, but where Lyanna was concerned he kept a close eye on him. Arthur never presented to be a problem. He always was going on about the Princess of Dorne and constantly writing to her, so Rhaegar had never saw him as a threat. Watching them get married reminded him of what Lyanna had told him shortly after he returned. They had been in the library. Lyanna studied her Valyrian and he studied her. Her concentration was very intent, every so often she would brush her dark hair behind her ears only for it to fall again.

“So, I’ve heard rumors about the Baratheon coming here to win your hand?” Rhaegar asked trying to milk her for information. Lyanna’s eyes with wide with disgust as she turned from her book.  
“Oh gods no!” Her face turning red with horror. Her steel eyes enchanted Rhaegar.  
“So, no one’s stolen your heart or kisses while I’ve been away?” Lyanna’s blush turned to crimson and Rhaegar knew he had hit upon something. He tried to sound lighthearted though fear and jealousy gripped him.  
“I sense a story. Let’s hear it.” Lyanna thought about whether or not to tell him. This entire conversation felt weird to her.  
“Well, um Arthur kissed me. Once.”

Rhaegar thought that maybe that kiss meant more than what Lyanna let on. It had always bothered him that Arthur was her first kiss. He had tried desperately to make her forget Arthur. Soon, he had kissed Lyanna dozens of times, but no matter how many times his lips brushed hers he could never forget that Arthur had stolen her first kiss. Now Arthur had stolen her completely from him. She was officially some other man’s wife. He could only look upon Arthur with hate and jealousy. 

After the small council meeting Arthur roamed the corridors. As he turned the corner he saw Elia. His heart raced and he broke into a cold sweat. He was frozen and wanted to turn back. Elia was standing talking to her ladies. She was wearing purple Myrish lace and silk that perfectly complemented her bronzed complexion that not only was kissed by the sun, but the sun resided within her. Her long curly hair was pinned upon her head with curls falling with abandon. Her dark eyes found him and he knew if he ran she would take it to heart.

“Princess Elia.” Her eyes seemed glad that he hadn’t retreated.  
“Arthur. How are you?”  
There was no accusation in her voice.  
“I’m fine. Lyanna’s fine and settling in well. We are hoping to have some family visit us soon. How’s the wedding preparations?”  
Elia looked slightly panicked at the mention of her wedding.  
“Arthur it is such a mess. The ship that carried the silk that I specially ordered for my dress was lost at sea, now i have to wait another month just to get the material. Also, Doran is in the free cities with his wife and is not sure when they’ll be back. The customs here are so different!. Everyone’s expecting a grand affair and I don’t know if I can actually pull it off.” Elia looked distraught. Arthur didn’t even think twice about pulling her into his arms. He only wanted to comfort her.  
“It’ll be okay. Trust me it will be and you’ll be a beautiful bride and a wonderful queen.”As Arthur walked to his chambers he knew that he would treat Lyanna’s babe as if it was his own. He knew because he wanted Elia to be happy and if she knew the child was Rhaegar’s, her heart couldn’t take it.

Nights were always the hardest for him. In the daylight it was easy to pretend that things were okay and everything was how it always was, but the nights did little obscure the truth of reality. Arthur returned to the room to find Lyanna already abed reading tales of dragons, the long winter, and Nymeria’s conquest. Whenever she would read a particularly interesting story she would make him listen. Arthur removed and hung sword upon the wall and walked to the dressing to table to prepare for bed. As he undressed he could see Lyanna’s reflection in the mirror. Though her waves could not possibly rival Elia’s onyx curls he still noted that she was indeed deeply beautiful. He knew that she was reading an interesting passage because she unconsciously held her breath and bit her her lip. This was his wife. Arthur knew the truth of it, but he felt he truly had no right to her. He started to walk over to the candles to blow them out and he could see Lyanna putting her book away. The room fell into quiet and darkness as Arthur joined her in bed under the covers. He could still smell the rose from her bath and the hay from the stables in her hair. She must have gone riding that day. He had asked her not to ride as frequently, but he knew that she couldn’t resist. Arthur loved Elia, but knew that their chapter was nearing the end. It became more difficult to lay next to Lyanna and not think of her in the way a man thinks of a woman. He tried to stay distant from her. As long as he smothered any feelings for her he could continue to take Rhaegar’s slights because he knew he had not wronged him. Nights always presented a challenge because it was only them.

Arthur tried to stay on his side of the bed, not daring to touch her. He tried not to think about her presence because his body might react. He was trying so hard not to notice her that he didn’t realize how close Lyanna had moved to him.   
Lyanna had grown tired of the distance. She hated to sleep in a bed with a man and still not be able to feel the warmth of his body. They were so good to each other during the day, but nights were something else. She had wondered if he was repulsed by her. But then her mind would always go back to their kiss. Though it was long ago, might there still be feelings? As her heart had healed, Lyanna found herself thinking of Arthur in ways she hadn’t for a long time. It made her feel a little sick because if she had truly loved Rhaegar how could she ever deign to feel things for another. She only wanted to feel him. Lyanna reached out her hand till it found Arthur’s arm and she followed it until she found his hand. She moved closer until she was touching his back. She shivered from his warmth.

Arthur held her hand and squeezed it. He didn’t know why this felt so comforting to him. He rolled over so that they would be face to face. He was unsure of what to say or do. He raised his hand and caressed her face.  
“Why?”, he asked.  
“I wanted to feel you here with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had such a great time writing this. I also read what I write and try to update my mistakes, but I do miss some things. Thank you all so much for reading this thing that I didn't know I kinda shipped.

Lyanna and Arthur’s relationship slowly became more intimate. There had been no sexual encounters between them, but they started to seek each other out in a way they never had before. They would be seen taking walks hand in hand, or sharing an unflinching gaze, or even the simple tidying of a misplaced strand seemed to be telling to those at court. They now stood at the gates of the Red Keep waiting for the arrival of Arthur’s sister, Ashara. Arthur was so excited when the letter arrived saying that Ashara would be coming. He could tell that she wanted to see him and that he wanted to look upon his wife. Ashara knew that Arthur had been in love with the Princess of Dorne and was therefore naturally suspicious of his marriage. Arthur asked Lyanna to show his sister around. Lyanna of course had her reservations about it. The way he talked of her it was clear that Ashara was much loved by her brother. It seemed that Elia and Ashara had been good friends in Dorne. Lyanna fingered her purple silk dress hoping that he could not sense her nervousness.

“Don’t you think she would rather be shown around by her friend Elia, than me?”  
Arthur looked toward Lyanna and grabbed her hands. He could see the worry lined on her face. He knew if Ashara got to know her that she would love her.  
“Maybe. But you’re my wife now, so that trumps old friend.” She blushed under his words.

“Arthur!”

The couple turned their heads towards the sharp chirpy voice. Lyanna watched as a tall beautiful woman with hair that looked as if it had been dipped in ink and who had the same purple eyes as Arthur embrace him. She was beautiful. Lyanna wondered if all Dornish women looked like goddesses.   
“Sister! I’m so glad you made it!” Their voices picked up as they spoke rapidly and stopped saying full sentences that Lyanna gave up on trying to keep up. Ashara turned her big eyes on her. Lyanna did not want to shrink under the gaze of the tall woman. She wanted to appear strong even if she did not feel it.  
“This must be your wife.” Ashara embraced Lyanna’s stiff body as Arthur beamed as his favorite ladies greeted each other.  
Ashara did not know quite what to think of the Northern girl. She found the whole marriage a bit odd. Her brother had told her of his friend Lyanna, but she had never thought that he would marry the girl. He had told her the truth behind their union and she felt pity for her brother. Ashara felt her brother had been manipulated and made a fool. She would get the truth out the girl one way or another.  
“Well, now that you’re acquainted, I’ll be off.” Arthur hugged the ladies and exited back to the palace. The women waved after Arthur as he left. Ashara turned her fiery gaze towards Lyanna.

“So, why did you marry my brother?”

Lyanna looked startled, but quickly recovered.  
“I married him because I love him.” She said speaking half truths. She had become quite good at it.  
“I pray for your sake that is not true. The only woman that he has ever loved is preparing to marry the prince. So tell me true, how did this come to be?” Ashara wanted no more lies. She needed to know Lyanna’s motives.  
Why was Ashara making this hard for her? She felt wary of the girl now more than ever. Lyanna thought about lying, but she had a sense Ashara knew how to cut through her bullshit.  
“Follow me.” Lyanna led the older woman through the gardens to the Godswood and found a bench where no one would disturb them. The ladies sat facing Blackwater Rush and Lyanna stared out at the water and Ashara watched her, waiting for her say something.  
“I know you’re friends with Elia. I wish her no harm. I know that Arthur has loved her. Loves her I mean.” Lyanna paused.  
“I do love Arthur. We have always been great friends…” Lyanna hesitated and looked up to Ashara. Lyanna worked her fingers through her braid hoping to find courage to come clean.  
“Arthur trusts you. So, I want to too.” Ashara for the first time looked at the girl sympathy and took her hand.  
“Lyanna, you are family now. You can trust me.” Lyanna nodded and looked to her hands as she spoke.  
“The man I love is betrothed to another person. That person being Elia.” Lyanna looked up. “This marriage was Arthur’s idea. He is truly a wonderful man to marry me in this state. Arthur and I are together because we can’t be with the ones that we love and he pitied me in my condition.” Lyanna paused, when she started again her voice trembled and she seemed on the brink of tears. “But now I feel like an inconstant fool because though I have always loved Arthur, I think I’m falling in love with him.” For the first time all day Ashara genuinely smiled at Lyanna.

At dinner that evening Arthur found himself happy. Tonight, they dined with other southron lords, but Arthur could barely recall who was present. All he could think of was his sister's words. She had caught up with him shortly before dinner in the corridor. She grabbed his arm and gave him a warm hug and smile and her eyes glowed with excitement.  
“Brother, I was very skeptical of you and Lyanna. But, she has quite thoroughly reassured me of this marriage. When you told me that she had been the paramour of the prince, I was concerned.” Arthur looked guiltily at Ashara. He did tell his sister everything, but at the time he did not realize that it would color Lyanna in the wrong light in the eyes of his sister.  
“Well, what did she do to change your mind?”  
Ashara smiled ear to ear.  
“She said that she was falling in love with you.”

Lyanna seemed to be in her own world too. She had seemed subdued and Arthur had wondered why. He hoped that his sister had not been too harsh with her. He knew that if Ashara spent time with her, that she would like her. After dinner they walked back to their chambers. Their conversation was easy and Lyanna even allowed him to hold her hand. All these things reinforced what Ashara had told him. Arthur thought that he must be in love too. Otherwise, why would his sister’s words and Lyanna’s actions make him so happy? Lyanna walked into the room first. He let her hand go as he closed the door. Lyanna started to braid her hair, preparing to turn in for the night. Arthur watched her hands bend and twist through her dark tresses. Her silver eyes staring at nothing, while she concentrated on braiding her hair. Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed her hand making her hair unravel and looked into her eyes. Lyanna knew what he wanted to do, she just hoped he would before he changed his mind. For the second time Arthur kissed Lyanna and this time he wasn’t sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to acknowledge kay33 and TiberSeptim for their great comments. Also, this is the last chapter I have written, but I definitely think there is more to this story. I would like to issue out a challenge to everyone that has read this story. I would like for you to leave a comment saying what you think should happen next or take my story and write an ending. I think that this community is collaborative and inspiring. I'm really curious to see what you guys come up with. So, this is the last chapter. At least for now. Thank you all so much!

It had been two months since the wedding and all of the servants had started to suspect of Lyanna’s pregnancy. In the beginning it was easy because there was no noticeable roundness of her stomach. But as the weeks progressed they started to notice her returning food to the kitchen, her morning sickness, and her having to let out her dresses. Lyanna knew that there was only a matter of time before all of court knew. She stayed in her room while Arthur sat on the small council with Rhaegar. She had rarely seen Princess Elia, but knew she was busy planning the royal wedding. Lyanna spent her days embroidering tiny wolves onto things for the baby. Even though her child would be born of a dragon and named of a star, she knew it would have the heart of the wolf. 

Rhaegar had been waiting in the corridor of the great keep hoping to catch Varys on his way out. The distant conversation of two chambermaids seemed to catch his ear.   
“Did you hear about Lady Dayne?” said a tall girl with the hair of corn husk.  
“You don’t have to tell me. I already know. Who do you think has been cleaning her chamberpot every morning? I’d say she’s at least three or four months along.”  
Heat pricked up on his face and Rhaegar could feel a ringing in his ears. He felt violently ill of a sudden. He could not stop the images of Arthur kissing Lyanna and them consummating their marriage. He had laid with Lyanna once, it seemed like a lifetime ago. It didn’t matter to him that he had her first, all he could think about was the babe Lyanna and Arthur produced.

Lyanna still took her horse Thunder for rides, even though Arthur did not approve. She was determined not give up everything she loved, though she suspected that would be the case when her child was born. She rode Thunder deep into the Kingswood. A part of her wanted to get lost and wander around for hours. She wondered who would come looking for her. Lyanna felt an ache in her that would not subside. She felt like there was a new beginning for her. Her heart was not dead and there was life after Rhaegar. She felt as if she betrayed him, but she couldn’t sacrifice her happiness to appease him any longer.

As she rested her head on Thunder she could her the drumming of hooves coming upon her. She leaned down and grabbed her blade from her boot prepared to strike the intruder. From a distance she could see the intruder’s hair flowing behind them, the sun reflecting off its silver strands. At first, she thought it was Arthur, but everything about him was slightly off. He was too tall, too lean and his eyes too dark. A panic rose in her chest when she realized it was Rhaegar. She turned away from him and looked forward on her horse. She could hear and feel him stopping beside her. He climbed off his horse and walked to the front of Thunder forcing her to look at him.   
“Lyanna, please will you walk with me?” She wanted to stay where she was. If she did, then nothing else could happen, she wouldn’t have to look at him or talk to him. There wouldn’t be a chance to break down.  
“Please?” Lyanna dismounted Thunder ignoring Rhaegar’s outstretched hand. She began walking and could feel him following her.  
“Lyanna.” She stopped and turned around. He looked like her Rhaegar, but slightly wrong. She wasn’t sure if it was the shade from the trees or an unseen veil that gave him his melancholic pallor. He moved forward and grabbed her, pulling her into a desperate hug. His smell refreshed her fading memories of him. His breath tickled at her neck. His tears wet her cheeks. Lyanna pulled back and saw the tears falling to the earth. His desperation peaked as he fell to his knees and grabbed her skirts in fists and laid his head against her belly. Rhaegar mumbled between sobs. This scene was causing Lyanna to become undone. She got to her knees, so that she could see his face and hear his words.   
“Rhaegar, what are you saying?” Her words broke him from his spell. A fury seem to pass across his eyes, much like the night of her wedding.  
“How could you?”  
“What?”  
“How could you fuck Arthur?!”   
“I didn….” Her panic almost made her forget the lie. “It was my duty”, she whispered. Rhaegar stood.  
“Does he know that you were no virgin and that your marriage is a lie?” Lyanna stood hoping to calm him.  
“What marriage isn’t? What makes any of us so different? You had me. You had me in every way a person could. I was yours, body and soul. The present cannot ever erase the past. We must move on and you must accept this. Arthur’s your friend and my friend and now husband. If I can’t be with you, wouldn’t you rather me be with someone we both regard? If it was up to my brother I would be wedded and bedded to Robert Baratheon. You forget I was not the only one hurt by your betrothal to Elia. You took her away from Arthur. So, please let us try to find happiness in any way we can.”  
Her words seem to swaddle Rhaegar and he gently caressed her belly.  
“I’ve always thought that you would be the mother of my children.” Lyanna forced a smile hoping to not betray her thoughts. Rhaegar moved his hand to her face and kissed her softly on the lips. Lyanna knew he was giving her his acceptance.  
“You’re right. This is a mess my father and I made. I could have tried harder to reason with my father or could have stolen you away in the night and eloped. But, I didn’t. You are the person I most love in the world and Arthur is my best friend, when I’m not hating him for marrying you. So, if that means I have to play the happy uncle to your babe, I will. I will because I love you and this is all my fault.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lyanna felt weird about the encounter with Rhaegar. It had given them both great closure in regards to their relationship, but she could not help but think the encounter was too intimate. She watched him crumble and grasp for any hope that things would go back to normal. But, she could not give it to him. She thought about telling Arthur about their meeting, but she felt that their relationship was too new to tell him something that may pull away from her. She wanted Arthur to feel secure about their relationship, but she knew he had every reason to not.

Arthur suspected the change in Rhaegar, but he was unsure of the cause. Rhaegar no longer glared at him during small council meetings and even managed to mutter a few words. He still didn’t seek him out outside of work, but progress was progress. After the council meeting all Arthur wanted to do was be with Lya. He had begun to let himself be happy. It was not wrong for him to love his wife. She let him kiss and hold her every night. Only when she got too hot did he deign to let her go. 

Arthur opened the door to their chambers and saw that Lyanna was gazing out of the window as she sat stitching. He wondered at how he had been dulled to her beauty for so long. Her long brown curls were pulled back into a hairnet that had blue jeweled roses in them. A gift from her family he assumed. Her dress was a mossy green and styled northern even though it was made of the thinner cooler fabrics of the south. 

Arthur made his way across the room, reaching his hand towards the soft hair that had escaped her hair net and leaned over to kiss her on the mouth. Lyanna eagerly clutched at his shirt to punctuate their kiss. Arthur’s hands moved from her face to her shoulders and finally down to her hands. He gingerly raised her hands getting a closer look at what she was working on.

“A wolf?” Arthur said as his hands moved across the stitches.

Lyanna looked up at Arthur, her lips pouting. 

“Yes. I want the babe to know that they are a wolf even if we are in the south.”

Arthur just looked down at the wolf in her hands and didn’t say anything. The fire in his eyes dimmed a bit. Arthur realized that he felt a sense of sadness because he felt like no ownership over the baby. Arthur quietly sat behind Lyanna on the bed. She continued stitching, but her hands had become quite clumsy. She could feel a bit a tension rolling off of Arthur. She placed the blanket on the table and joined Arthur on the bed. He sat on the edge looking down at his feet and his short hair swept across his eyes. Lyanna grabbed his hand.

“Arthur what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, Lyanna.” He tried to shake off her touch. She could tell that he was uncomfortable, but she couldn’t let it go. She didn’t want to make him unhappy. With her other hand she reached over and turned his head towards her. 

“Please, tell me what’s wrong?” His eyes softened and he touched her belly.

“I just want him to be mine.”

Lyanna seemed taken aback by his declaration. She put her hands over his. 

“This child is yours.” Lyanna declared. Arthur slowly shook his head.

“No, this child is yours. You know it and the child will too. They will run these halls emblazoned with wolves.”

Lyanna thought for a moment. She grabbed his face with both of her hands so that he could feel the sincerity of her feelings.

“I’m sorry. I had grown use to feeling like it was just the baby and I and that I had to protect it,” she trailed a hand down to his. “But we are a family now and he will have your shooting star.” Lyanna leaned into Arthur and pressed her lips into his. Arthur grabbed her waist to pull her closer. She smoothed at his hair while she kissed him. Kissing Arthur was always a slow burn for her. With Rhaegar it had always been dragonfire, but this was a growing fire that started from a single ember.

Arthur loved when Lyanna kissed him. He could hardly concentrate, he just knew he loved kissing his wife. His lips found their way to her neck and his hands undid her hair tossing her hair net away. He slowly pushed her down being careful to lean on the bed and not her. He kissed her while his hands trailed from her collarbone down to her belly. He could feel Lyanna giggle beneath him. He pulled back slightly to watch her.  
“And he will have wolves,” she stated as she smirked. It took Arthur a moment to remember what they had been talking about. When he remembered, he just smiled down at her and kissed her again.

~~~  
Lyanna had to find something to do while Arthur was in town on business. She had been wandering around the Red Keep when she remembered that she hadn’t visited the library in a while. She followed the familiar corridors around the keep until she found the room. She pushed open the doors to find that the library was dusty and deserted except for one lone figure. She knew it was Rhaegar as soon as she entered the room and he looked up too, so she couldn’t leave without slighting him. She took more time than necessary to close the door. When she turned around he was still looking at her. She gave him a meek wave as she walked over to the shelves farthest from him. She skimmed the books close to her not really paying attention to them, but it allowed her to look away from him and to occupy her hands. As she flipped through the book she saw an explicit image of a man and woman in a most acrobatic position. She could feel the heat of her blush as her eyes widened. She slammed the book close to look at the title. Bravossi Book of Sex. Lyanna put the book back and glanced at all the titles around her. Myrish Secrets of Sex. Lys Ways of Love. Oh gods. Lyanna was in the sex section that she didn’t even know existed. She slowly walked away as to not draw attention to herself. She glanced to where Rhaegar had been and saw that his seat was empty. She turned around and there he was in front of her.

“Good morning.” 

Rhaegar looked good as usual. His hands reached toward her and for a moment Lyanna panicked, but he remembered himself and pulled back.

“How are you?” Lyanna silently mourned how plain and impersonal this encounter was.

“I’m great. Arthur’s great. The baby’s great.” The room seemed to get small. Rhaegar reached out to touch her arm.

“Lyanna it’s okay. I’m sorry about our last encounter.” Lyanna nodded her head.

“Yes, it’s a little weird. I just don’t know how to be around you anymore.” Rhaegar touched her hair. It wasn’t a sexual or romantic gesture. Just intimate.

“I really miss you, Lyanna.” Lyanna cleared her throat and shifted her weight away from Rhaegar.

“Rhaegar, I don’t think that’s…” Rhaegar looked slightly alarmed.

“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean I just miss you in general. I never get to see you and you’re always avoiding me.” Lyanna took in his words.

“I just don’t want to make you sad and I don’t want Arthur to feel weird.”

“Lyanna, don’t worry about me. I’d rather see you with him, than not see you at all.” Lyanna gave him a small smile.

“Okay. I want to see you too.” Rhaegar smiled at her and gave her a tender hug. Lyanna was stiff before she relaxed into it.

Rhaegar gave a slight smile and said, “I’m really sorry about last time. You don’t have to worry about me kissing you this time.”  
~~~  
Arthur walked the halls looking for Lyanna after he had returned from his business outside the keep. Sir Oswell had informed him that Lyanna had headed towards the library. Arthur approached the library and saw that the doors were slightly ajar. He walked towards the door, but the voices coming from within stopped him. He could hear Rhaegar’s voice. Arthur leaned in closer and heard Lyanna’s voice. He could see them through the slightly ajar doors. His face got hot, but he couldn’t look away.

“Okay. I want to see you too,” Lyanna said as Rhaegar pulled Lyanna into an intimate hug. 

Arthur couldn’t watch anymore and walked away. He didn’t want to believe that Lyanna betrayed him, but it would explain Rhaegar’s changed behavior. Arthur was so confused. He wanted to go to their room, but the more he thought about what he saw the angrier he became. Arthur turned around and marched back down the hall. He pushed right through the library doors and right in front of him stood Lyanna who looked startled by his entrance. Rhaegar stood to the back of the room. Arthur gave Lyanna a cursory glance and marched towards Rhaegar and punched him in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

Lyanna sank into the familiarity of Rhaegar’s hug. She felt that he was being truly sincere. She pulled away from him, can’t helping but to smile a little.

“I’ll truly see you around then?” Rhaegar smiled at her words..

“You can count on it.”

Lyanna gave him a wave as she walked towards the entrance. Suddenly, the doors flew open and Arthur came barreling in like a crazed bull. His eyes seemed to be on fire. Taken aback, Lyanna stepped out his path which seemed to be headed for Rhaegar. The next thing she heard was Arthur’s fist connecting with Rhaegar’s face knocking him on the ground. A small scream escaped her lips as she clutched her face in disbelief.

“Arthur!! What are you doing?!” She called out and ran over and grabbed Arthur’s arm before he grabbed Rhaegar. Lyanna used her body as a barrier between the two boys.

“Arthur what is your problem?!” Rhaegar called out his words muffled by his hands covering his bleeding nose.

“My problem is you! Why don’t you leave my wife alone and keep your hands off of her!” Lyanna and Rhaegar seemed to watch Arthur carefully, wondering what exactly he was referring to. Lyanna’s hands were pressed against Arthur’s chest in an attempt to keep him from advancing on Rhaegar. She looked at him more urgently now.

“Arthur what are you talking about?” Arthur’s intense gaze landed on Lyanna, but the fire had turned into hurt.

“I saw you hugged up on him.” Lyanna knew that he probably thought the worst and she couldn’t think of a way to explain it away.

“It was just a hug Arthur.” Rhaegar spoke up from behind her. Rhaegar voice seemed to make Arthur rage again.

“It didn’t look like it,” Arthur growled at Rhaegar. Lyanna needed to calm the situation before someone got hit again.

“Arthur. Arthur. Arthur.” She spoke his name until he looked down at her.

“I should have told you weeks ago,” Arthur’s eyes widened into a panic trying to figure out what she was about to reveal to him. “...but Rhaegar confronted me in the woods about being with you. I told him that I was starting to feel happy being with you. He did kiss me, but it was like a goodbye kiss.” Arthur seemed to be calming down and accepting what she said as truth. “Today our meeting was an accident. But I’m glad it happened because I miss my friend Rhaegar and that is what that hug was. A hug between friends.” Arthur touched Lyanna’s arms. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me when it happened?” Lyanna felt stupid. This was kind of her fault. Her eyes started to well a bit at her ignorance.

“I wanted to tell you, but I wasn’t sure how you would take it. Things were going so good. I didn’t want to spoil it.” 

Only when Arthur touched her face did she realize that she crying. Arthur pulled her into a hug and she rested her head against his chest as his shirt soaked up her tears. Rhaegar had been forgotten. He watched the intimacy between the two. It made his heart ache, but he could see that Arthur truly cared about her. 

“I’m truly sorry, Arthur. I only want for us to be friends. I truly miss you guys.”

Arthur looked up from Lyanna and gave Rhaegar a head nod and an understanding had finally occurred between them.  
~~~  
Rhaegar walked into the small council meeting and saw that Arthur was already seated at the table. He sat down at the table, taking his father's place. He looked to Jon Connington to start the meeting. Rhaegar felt that the tension that had existed between Arthur and he had dissipated. He did get odd stares and the Grand Maester had been very inquisitive as to how he broke his nose. His nose had healed quite well and his bruises had started to yellow. 

“Thank you gentlemen for attending this evening.” Jon started. “I just wanted to alert you to the situation in the Stormlands. House Estermont is currently in a feud with House Wylde. The Baratheons have tried to crush this feud but both houses have already started calling in banners and making allegiances with the other lesser houses. We are afraid that this situation will get out of hand. I’ve heard tales of rogue soldiers setting fire to crops.” 

Sir Randyll Tarly quipped, “If you ask me this situation is entirely stupid. If the Estermonts and Wyldes had balls, it would be settled in single man combat. Instead they choose to hide behind their walls and put their small folks to battle. 

“While that would be best this situation has already seemed to get out of hand. I have decided that I will travel to the Stormlands and draft a peace agreement. I would like to be accompanied by another member of the council.”

Jon looked to Rhaegar. “Your Grace, it would be an honor to accompany you on your quest.”

Rhaegar shook his head. “As Hand of the King, I think it’s best that you stay here with my ailing father.”

Jon nodded his head acknowledging the truth in the Prince’s words.

“I would like to accompany you, your Grace.” Everyone turned to look towards Arthur. Though no one ever spoke about it, everyone knew about the tension between Arthur and Rhaegar. All their faces had varying degrees of shock, all but Rhaegar. Rhaegar simply looked puzzled. 

“Lord Dayne, this campaign could take weeks. Are you sure you want to leave your wife?”

Arthur took a breath and looked right at Rhaegar. “If Your Grace needs me, then I’ll be there.”  
Rhaegar took in his words and proclaimed, “Lord Dayne, I am glad to have you at my side.”  
~~~  
Arthur was happy to be going on an excursion with his old friend, telling his wife about the trip was another thing. Lyanna immediately lashed out at him.

“What in the seven hells is wrong with you?!” Lyanna spat at him as she shoved away from him.

“Lyanna this trip is an honor. It could secure our position at court and in Westeros.”

“I don’t care about Westeros. Why do you need to go to a land on the brink of war?” She said on the edge of hysterics. Her face changed as a thought occurred to her. “Did Rhaegar make you do this?” 

Arthur shook his head. “No, Lyanna I volunteered.” 

Lyanna stomped away from him and plopped herself on the bed.

“Arthur, why would you did this? How can you be away from me?” Arthur met her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her. 

“I just need to make amends with Rhaegar. I’ll come back to you. I promise.”

She looked at him with her glassy steel eyes. Her hand caressed his face.

“And what am I supposed to do? I don’t want to be away from you. I’m seven months along. The babe will be here soon. What if you are not back in time? What if something happens?”

Arthur smoothed out the worried lines on her face. 

“Nothing will happen to me. It is written in the stars that the babe and I will meet each other.”  
~~~  
The days at King’s Landing had grown loud with the bustle of the city and the buzz of the royal wedding finally approaching. Upon the Prince’s return the wedding ceremony would commence and Princess Elia would be princess in truth of all of King’s Landing. Lyanna's belly had grown so big that she only wore dresses whose waist rested above her belly. Lyanna would often seek out her good sister to keep her company when she wasn’t with Elia planning for the wedding. On this day they sought shade in the gazebo in the garden eating lemon cakes and drink tea. Ashara spoke animatedly about her adventures traveling for her 20th nameday. 

“Our party went all over. I got to visit Oldtown and it was one of the most magnificent places I’d ever been. We went to Stoney Sept and they had the best food. The oysters tasted as if they were fresh from Bravos.” Lyanna looked with a bit of jealousy at Ashara. She wished she could have travelled before she got married, but it wasn’t exactly planned. “Were you able to visit the North?” Ashara nodded sipping her tea, before clearing her throat and continuing. “Yes! I had forgotten that was your family. Honestly, the thing I remember most is just how cold it was. I thought it was supposed to be summer.” Ashara poured Lyanna more tea and picked up a lemon cake. “Your family spoke so highly of you. I’m afraid I disappointed them because I hadn’t made your acquaintance yet. Your brother was most eager to show me the forest surrounding Winterfell.” Lyanna choked a bit on her tea. Gods, that sounded like Brandon. She prayed that the forest was the only thing he showed her. Ashara was too good for him. 

Ashara could sense the alarm in Lyanna’s eyes. She smirked, “Don’t worry. I can evade even the wildest wolf.” Lyanna relaxed a bit. She knew Brandon and she didn’t want Ashara to be left with a babe in her belly. “I actually liked the younger Starks better. Your brothers showed me the crypts of the Kings of the North. The little one, Benjen, rattled on about the most fascinating histories. Eddard just silently followed us making sure Benjen didn’t get us lost.” Lyanna laughed. That sounded like Ned.

Ashara suddenly stood, waving her arms furiously trying to get someone’s attention. Lyanna looked back to see that it was Elia. She turned back, face burning towards Ashara. “What are you doing?!” She whispered. Ashara looked at her innocently. “I’m inviting Elia to sit with us. It’s time you guys got to know each other.” Elia took a seat between Lyanna and Ashara. The girl didn’t seem phased by Lyanna’s presence. The girls talked about the gossip at court, Lyanna would talk, but mostly she remained quite silent. She wanted to leave, but court custom would not permit it without her offending Elia. Suddenly Ashara stood, “ Sorry, guys I have to go. I forgot I had a meeting with Lady Bracken. Please, excuse me.” Lyanna eyed Ashara through narrow eyes. Ashara smirked and shrugged off her glare, disappearing into the keep. 

Elia and Lyanna sat in silence looking after Ashara for a moment. Elia turned, her bronze skin glowing in the sunlight. “Lyanna you don’t have stay. I know I’m not your favorite person.” Lyanna frowned. “What? No! That’s not it at all. I just… I just feel guilty. I know you and Arthur had a thing.” Elia’s face relaxed. “And? You should feel no more guilty than I? I forced his hand.” Lyanna shook her head grabbing Elia's hand. “No, you didn’t. Some things are just out of our control.” The girl gave her an understanding smile. Maybe being here wouldn’t be torture after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I am writing on this story and I like to be ahead before I post. So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Arthur hated the stormlands. The group stopped at a few towns here and there, but their travels had mostly been isolated to the kingsroad. The skies were always dark and the clouds were pregnant with rain waiting to fall. Rhaegar put together a rambunctious group of second sons and knights. Arthur liked being out having and adventure with the guys, but it didn’t hold the same appeal as it once did. He constantly thought of Lyanna and their baby. He felt a little silly for opting to take this trip with Rhaegar instead of staying home with her. He wanted to come, but he hated leaving her. His resolve almost left him when he saw how worried she was about him leaving. Now all he wanted was to have her in his arms.  
The group moved slowly on horseback. Everyone was saddle sore and sleepy. The rain had set them back by miles. They should have already arrived at Storm’s End. They hoped to reach it by nightfall. Arthur heard the approach of hooves upon him. Rhaegar strolled up on his silver and grey destrier. Things had become less awkward between them, but Arthur feared that their friendship would never recover. Loving the same woman would do that any man. Rhaegar’s silver hair was plastered to his face from the previous rain. He hated being out on the King’s Road at night. One could never know what lurked within the darkness.  
“I’ve sent word to Baratheon of our approach. We should make it there just after nightfall.”

“Are you sure about not camping out?” Arthur was afraid that they had ridden too long and hard to make it to the castle on time.

“Yes. We must make camp at Storm's End. We can’t leave ourselves exposed on the road.”

Arthur nodded acknowledging the prince’s words. Rhaegar turned to Arthur as he pulled at the reigns of his horse, “I appreciate you coming along.” Rhaegar kicked at the sides of his destrier and rode to the vanguard. He knew Arthur’s presence to be a sign of a peace offering. He left Lyanna in King’s Landing to support him.  
As the party marched across the Stormlands the clouds burst making the roads increasingly difficult to travel. The poor horses kept getting stuck in the mud and the wheelhouses were practically immovable. Rhaegar guided the party off the main road in order to make camp. The squires ran about pitching tents and gathering wood for the fires while the men watered their horses.  
A small fire roared beneath the protection of a canopy of trees. The men sat around having individual conversations. Arthur and Rhaegar seemed to be the quiet ones of the bunch.

“Do you think the rain will let up before dawn?” Arthur asked Rhaegar while they were lounging on the ground.  
“Hopefully. We are so close to Storm's End. Hopefully this takes less than a fortnight to squash this squabble.”  
Arthur perked up at that statement. “ I hope so. I need to be there for Lyanna.” Arthur inwardly chastised himself after mentioning her name. Rhaegar seemed to grow a little irritated, but calmed himself.  
“I must ask a question of you. Why did you marry her?” Arthur’s eyebrows shot toward the sky.  
“Your grace, I married her because she was a dear friend and we were both heartbroken because of a certain betrothal.” Rhaegar turned to Arthur.  
“That betrothal was not my doing. I had a duty, but I love Lyanna and you took her from me.”  
“What did you expect when you plan to marry someone else. Did you think she would stay a maiden?”  
“She is no maiden.”  
Shame and heat warmed his body as he thought about how he had dishonored Lyanna, Arthur and himself.  
He looked to Arthur, whose expression had seemed to calm, and he opened his mouth to express his apologies.

An arrow landed between the boys before the words left his mouth.

“Ambush!” One of the men called from the other side of camp.

Arthur and Rhaegar sprang up from the log, unshielding their longswords. The bandits seemed to come upon the camp in one swarm cutting down men quickly with edged swords. 

Rhaegar called to the squires to mount the horses and ride to Storm's End for help. 

Arthur saw a man with a patched eye make his way for him. He squared up his shoulders as he prepared for the blow. He parried the man’s first blow and returned it slicing the man’s thigh. The hit did little to slow the man down. The man only seemed to grow angry at Arthur’s blocks. He kicked him square in the chest. As Arthur fell to the ground the man’s sword followed him. Arthur rolled to the side and the bandit's sword penetrated the ground where Arthur’s chest had just been. He hopped up and swung Dawn deftly at the man opening up his neck. Arthur left the man on the ground choking on his own blood. 

He scanned around for Rhaegar, his eyes finding him just as he killed an assailant. The boys marched toward each other standing back to back awaiting another attack. A group of men ran into the clearing attacking them. Arthur dodged and parried, but he could tell that his swings were slower and hits had less impact. The first group had used all his energy. He fought through the ache because all he wanted was to go home to Lyanna. 

Suddenly, his feet went out from under him and the man disarmed him of his sword, while aiming his short knife a Arthur’s throat. Arthur grabbed the man’s hands hoping to stop the knife. His strength was failing him and the knife crept closer to his throat. Suddenly, blood sprayed across Arthur’s face. His body froze with shock because he never felt the stab, but soon his eyes saw Rhaegar’s sword carved into the man’s neck.

Relief flooded through Arthur as he disentangled from the man. He looked to Rhaegar to say his thank you, but before the words left his mouth Rhaegar froze with fear in his eyes. His hand floated to his side and came away with blood. 

Rhaegar was wounded. 

Arthur could see the arrow in Rhaegar’s back. Carefully he pulled Rhaegar into the brush and covered him with leaves. He ran back out into the clearing and grabbed a bow and arrow and struck the assassin in the tree.  
He called out to one of the lords to take command and put this fight down and arrest these outlaws. He rushed back to Rhaegar and carefully guided him to a horse and mounted it. Rhaegar laid across the horse in a useless heap falling in and out of consciousness.

Arthur rode fast and hard to Storm’s End.  
~~~  
Rhaegar could feel a dullness in his side. He felt as if he was on fire. His skin was slick with sweat. He looked out into the darkness and could see the maester attending to his numb womb. He was drifting back into unconsciousness. He wondered where he was. His tired body won out and he closed his eyes.  
He could see her looking at him with those steel eyes. She smiled at him as the wind caressed her dark hair. She wore her moss green dress and the wolf pendant he gave to her was pinned to her dress. She reached out to hold his hand. The threads of his consciousness tugged at him. This was a memory, no a dream. The realization pained him. His chest felt heavy with the weight of lost. Still there she was, even if it was a dream. He could smell her and feel her presence. She floated on the ground and started walking through the meadow toward the forest. Rhaegar rose and followed her. He ran to keep pace with her. His legs were heavy and he ran in slow motion. He began to lose sight of her as she disappeared behind the trees. He entered the forest and it was transformed. The trees were replaced by the stark white and ancient weirwood. The pond of water seemed dense and dark. He searched, but all he found of her was her ribbon dancing in the wind captured in a tree branch. He reached out and grabbed it, wrapping it around his hand. He turned around to leave and that’s when he saw them. Lyanna looked the same, except her belly seemed to have grown significantly. Arthur caressed her stomach as she leaned intimately into his chest. He placed a small kiss atop her head before looking into Rhaegar’s eyes.  
“I’m sorry. I was meant to protect you,” said Arthur.  
Rhaegar’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
Arthur ignored the question and continued, “You have to come back to her. You have to see them!”  
Rhaegar stepped closer and could see the tears in Arthur’s eyes.  
“Rhaegar, I’m sorry. I did the best I could. We have a duty and it was the right thing. I never meant to claim what was yours. It was the honorable thing to do, right? I’m sorry, I love her too. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I have to tell you.”  
Rhaegar waited for Arthur to finish  
“Lyanna’s babe is yours. We married so that she would have the protection of my name.” His voice broke. “I love her. Please forgive me.”  
Rhaegar looked from Arthur to Lyanna in disbelief. The image began to fade and he soon drifted out of consciousness to a place where even dreams couldn’t touch him.  
~~~~  
As the only representative of the crown, Arthur had to give audience to the land dispute. Arthur glanced at the scrolls that held evidence of the offences taken to each house. He was seated in Storm’s End Great Hall. Robert at least showed up to this meeting sober, though the goblet in his hand threatened that.  
“Representatives from House Estermont and Wylde please step forward.” The families back and forth arguing had completely wore Arthur down. The Estermonts had tried to force a marriage between their second daughter and the Wyldes heir. The first daughter Shanna was originally betrothed to the Wylde boy, but ran off across the narrow see. The Wyldes took it as a slight on their house and used the broken betrothal to create an alliance with the Mertyns, which would cut the Estermonts off from any access to land. The Estermonts began building war galleys and calling in banners to settle the matter. Now it was up to Arthur to settle it here in the name of the king.  
“I’ve been called up on to give judgement in place of the Right and Honorable Prince Rhaegar of the Seven Kingdoms. As his envoy my judgement shall be considered the King’s law and justice. To strengthen relations between your great houses I judge that Lady Caryn of House Estermont should wed Lord and Heir Edwyn of House Wylde. The second son Lord Daemon of House Estermont shall be fostered at Green Stone. In addition House Estermont shall pay House Wylde five thousand gold dragons in bride price and pay one thousand gold dragons to the Mertyns in compensation.”  
Lord Estermont turned red and thundered. “Why in the seven hells must I pay the Mertyns! They inserted themselves into our affairs!”  
Arthur held up his hand silencing the man. “ The thousand gold dragons is to enhance the Mertyn’s girl bride price since your behavior has robbed her of an opportunity to become Lady of House Wylde. You all will cease all war mongering activities or you be declared traitor to the crown. This is my judgement.”  
The formal tone of the night settled, servants began to place a small feast on the table. The wine seemed to put everyone in a jolly mood, but Arthur could not partake. Robert approached him already well into his cups. He clapped a big meaty hand on his shoulder. “Dayne! Take a load the business is done, now enjoy yourself. There’s nothing we can do for the prince. Let the maesters do their job.”  
Arthur heeded his advice and sat down and drank the spicy wine. It did good to warm him up. Robert grinned triumphantly and raised a glass, drained it and signaled for more.  
“So, how’s married life?” Arthur choked on his wine at the question. He cleared his throat.  
“As to be expected.” Arthur swirled his wine before draining the goblet. This conversation made him thirsty.  
“You know when Ned and I were fostered at the Eyrie he talked much of his dear sister Lyanna. He almost made me want to marry her myself. It takes a great hunt to tame a wild wolf.” Robert roared at his own joke. Arthur clenched his fists wondering if striking the brute would be a good idea. Instead he got up and went to find the maester. He wanted to know when Rhaegar would be okay for travel. Arthur needed to get home and see his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one! I'm kinda just seeing where the story goes, I have no actual endgame prepared.

They would arrive today in King’s Landing. The mood was particularly gloomy. The prince had been fading in and out of consciousness for nigh on two weeks. The others had agreed that it would be better to escort the prince back to King’s Landing. The Baratheons had sheltered them and they had successfully squashed the rebellion of the storm lords, but at the cost of an injured prince. The King would not be happy about this. He had seen so little of Aerys the last two years, his health had rapidly declined. Everyone hoped that the Stranger would steal him away in the night. Rhaegar and Jon were effectively ruling the kingdom waiting for the crown to be passed. The last decision Aery’s made was Rhaegar’s betrothal pact. 

They arrived at the gate and Arthur spied Lyanna and Elia waiting along with other members of court. He could see Elia’s eyes scan the party looking for her prince. Arthur had only sent word to the King, the Hand and the Grand Maester about Rhaegar’s injuries in order to not cause a panic. With a king declining in health, a healthy prince was paramount to the survival of the kingdom.

Arthur dismounted his destrier and went to the wagon that housed Rhaegar and supervised the other men helping his grace unto a platform and carrying him into the Keep. Elia and Lyanna gasped in horror as the saw Rhaegar's unconscious and fevered body being carried away. Elia’s tears came loud and strong and she turned to Lyanna burying her head into the younger woman’s shoulder. Lyanna’s tears were of the quiet nature, but they were just as melancholic. For a second her eyes caught Arthur’s and he could see the accusation in them. Arthur followed after Rhaegar and the maester as they made their way to the prince’s chambers.

Lyanna had to retire from Elia’s constant tears. She couldn’t stand to be around her like that because it made her feel as if the prince was already gone and she couldn’t bear the thought. She had told Elia that the baby had made her tired and was promptly dismissed. She felt bad for Elia, but she felt worse for herself. She still felt claim over him, a claim that she knew she had no right to. But what if he did die? What would become of her child? Would he never know who Rhaegar was? She felt so stupid. She should have just runaway to Winterfell. She paced the room as her heart began to race. She could feel the weight of the future and the consequences of her failures thrust upon her. Her vision seemed to fail and all she could see was black spots and felt a sudden coldness.

Lyanna awoke from the sleep she didn’t realize she was having. She looked over and saw Arthur’s head resting as the feet of her bed. She felt incredibly thirsty and hungry. She reached over for the glass of water on the table. Her hand shook under the unexpected weight of it and it crashed to the floor, jolting Arthur out of his slumber. He looked up around him until he saw her, face lighting up.  
“Lyanna. You’re awake!” He stood, crushing glass under his weight. He sat on the edge of the bed. “You had me worried. When I found you lying on the ground, I didn’t know what to think.” His gaze lowered as his voice faltered under the assumptions of his words. Lyanna’s eyes burned into his. What exactly had he thought when he found her, she mused.  
Arthur cleared his throat. “The maester said that you had a fainting spell and he has ordered you onto bed rest until you give birth.”  
Her eyebrows threaded together in horror as her voice became shrill. “What?! I’m not due to give birth for weeks! I can’t lie abed all day.” She crossed her arms in indignation. Arthur moved toward her laying a hand upon her arm.  
“Lyanna, I know this will be hard for you, but you must think of the child. What if you had been upon the stairs and took a fall.” At the thought endangering her baby Lyanna’s face softened. Her eyes unexpectedly welled with tears. “What happened to Rhaegar?” Arthur’s face became dark. “We were ambushed by thieves and he was shot in the back.” Her mouth fell open in horror and she started sobbing. He desperately wanted to comfort her, but every tear that fell Rhaegar was a knife in Arthur’s back. He felt hopelessly lost. Her cold hands reached out for him and stroked his face. “I am so happy that you returned to me whole. I do not know what I would have done had it been you.” His lips found hers and he kissed her tears away.

Arthur left Lyanna sleeping abed and made his way to Rhaegar’s chambers. He hadn’t seen him in a day, choosing instead to lie with Lyanna until she awoke from her stupor. Rhaegar seemed to make a turn for the better. When they were housed in Storm’s end, it looked as if he wouldn’t make it. Arthur knocked on Rhaegar’s door.  
A raspy voice called out “Enter.” Arthur stepped into the dark room lit only by the fireplace and a reading candle. Rhaegar drank his cup of water hoping to hydrate his mouth. Arthur came and sat by his bedside.  
“How are you today? Any news?”  
“Well the maester says that I’m healing quite well and my fever is gone. So I would say that is good news.”  
“Yes. That’s great.” Arthur and Rhaegar both sat in awkward silence thinking of a million things that should be said but not having the courage to.  
“So where have you been all day. I half expected you hours ago?” Rhaegar questioned.  
“I had to attend to Lyanna.” Worry colored Rhaegar’s face. “Why? Is something wrong?”  
“I’m not sure. The maester said that it was just a fainting spell, but I worry there’s more to it.”  
Rhaegar’s thoughts raced to Lyanna and her beautiful face and full lips and raven hair standing in the godswood.  
“Arthur.” Arthur looked expectedly to Rhaegar waiting for him to continue. He could see that something laid heavy on his mind.  
“Arthur, why did you marry Lyanna?” Arthur tried to control his face, but there was a rising panic in him. Why was he asking him this? Arthur recalled talking to him while he was unconscious and nearly dead, but surely he couldn’t have remembered what he said. He couldn’t even remember what day it was!  
“I married her because she is my friend. Besides I’m sure her brother was planning to marry her off to Robert Baratheon after your betrothal was announced. She asked me to save her.” Arthur inwardly smiled at himself for thinking of half truths. Rhaegar seemed to nod his head accepting what Arthur had said.


	10. Chapter 10

Lyanna was bored out of her mind. She was essentially a prisoner. Arthur wouldn’t even allow for her to walk about the castle. She could kill him. Ashara and Elia visited her often. They would have tea or embroider baby clothes. Elia was definitely in better spirits since Rhaegar’s health improved. Ashara sighed looking at the lopsided square she intended to be a star. “Ugh. This is not my talent”, she said tossing the cloth on the table. Lyanna looked at her. “This is definitely not how I wish to spend my day. Tell me about something that’s happening outside these walls.” Lyanna spied Elia’s perfect stitches. She suspected she was quite familiar with more than sewing needles. She was Dornish after all. Elia looked up from her work. “Well, the wedding will be in a fortnight. Most of the lords from the great houses are said to be in attendance.” Lyanna’s eyes brightened with excitement.  


This means her family will be here! Elia suppressed a small giggle, “We also have to find a husband for our dear Ashara. I heard a certain Stormlord is still in want of wife.” Lyanna and Elia erupted in laughter. Ashara rolled her eyes. “That’s not funny. My family is seriously making me consider it. I need Robert to just give up. No lady from a great house will consider him for a husband. He should just go for Lysa Tully or Cersei Lannister.” The ladies giggled at the notion of self important Cersei marrying Robert Baratheon. 

“Well, is there a lord that you would prefer to marry?” Lyanna asked. Ashara looked at the girls reluctantly, a blush bloomed across her face. Lyanna’s jaw dropped in surprise. “ Oh gods! There is someone!” Elia joined in, “Tell us his name!”. Ashara had enough of their prying. She walked over to the window and gazed out. She looked back at their expectant faces. “There is someone.” Ashara held up her hand to stop their gasps and giggles. “It doesn’t matter though. I don’t think he’s interested.” Lyanna sobered up and gazed up at her friend seriously. “Any man would be happy to have you.”  
~~~  
The Red Keep was bursting at the seams with nobles from all over. Families from the Reach, the Stormlands, the Eyrie and even the vast and great North. Ashara rarely had a moment to herself these days. Either she was keeping Lyanna company or wedding planning with Elia. Most of the wedding guest were already settled in the Red Keep. Today, she walked the gardens hoping to spot him. She fingered her blue silk dress hoping that she looked okay. She thought back to the letter her family sent her. They wanted her to find a match a soon as possible. In the words of her mother she was a true beauty, but beauty fades. She couldn’t think about that now though.  


She spotted him walking towards the godswood, leaving his brother behind. Her feet moved before her head could tell her to stop. “Eddard?” He stopped turning towards her. His eyes shined with delight, but he said nothing. She walked up to him. “I thought that was you. How was your journey?” Her voice seemed to shake to her. Eddard looked at her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. He recalled the spark of jealousy he felt when Brandon remarked upon that face also. She waited patiently for him to answer.

“It was long”, Eddard said silently cursing himself for his stupid answer. Ashara giggled at him. She placed her arm around his. “Lord Stark, allow me to give you a tour of King’s Landing.” He led them out of the godswood and as she spoke she thought of how Eddard was curt and quiet. She smiled thinking, she liked that very much. The shy wolf is what they called him. He was shorter than his brother and some would say less handsome. His beauty was commanding and quiet, much like the moon. It’s always there and sometimes overshadowed that people forget the beauty of its existence. She’d seen how he shined around his family. She’d seen him in the yards practicing his sword skills. He was by no means a weak man. Ashara had a feeling that the North didn’t breed any weak men. A shy wolf was still a wolf.  
~~~  
Arthur wandered around the Keep trying to stay away from the flurry of guests. The city was completely overrun by nobles. He hoped to visit his wife and dine with his good family. Arthur was so lot in his thoughts that he did not hear the approaching steps of Jon Connington. 

“Arthur! I have need to speak to you.” 

Arthur sighed. Jon Connington could spoil a wet dream. He always spoke such grave words that his house sigil should be that of a crow instead of a griffin. Jon ushered him into his solar and closed the door. “We have a problem.” Arthur folded his arms and waited for him to continue. “We interviewed the thieves. The other’s have already been given the king’s justice but there are two that sing the same tale. They say they were paid by a certain stag to assassinate the prince".

Arthur stared incredulously at Jon. “Watch your words man. You have to have more than the words of common thieves before you accuse a high lord of treason.” Jon rumpled through his desk. “Aye that I have. We found more than a thousand gold dragons on the common thieves.” He dropped the coin on the desk. “Tell me Arthur what did these common thieves take from you when they ambushed you?” The answer came to him immediately. Nothing. The thieves stole nary a thing. He still couldn’t believe it why would Baratheon do such a thing. “Jon what would be the point. Even if Rhaegar died, we still have Viserys.” Jon shook his head. “The only reason there isn’t outright rebellion is because of Rhaegar. The King’s health has made him more tolerable until Rhaegar officially ascends. Rhaegar is the only thing that holds the realm together. A boy king would do little to put confidence in the Targaryen dynasty.” Arthur just couldn’t believe that Baratheon would be foolhardy enough to attempt something like this. 

“Well, what are we to do?” Jon simply stated, “Arrest him.”  
~~~  
As his wedding date approached Rhaegar couldn’t shake the feeling that something was amiss. Thoughts of his dream never left him. He thought that talking to Arthur would clear his mind, but it made him more confused and suspicious. All of the realm was making their way to King’s Landing and panic started to settle inside of him. He couldn’t marry Elia until his questions were answered. Arthur would be in the Small Council meetings. Rhaegar made his way to the Maidenvault. He wavered in front of her door making sure she was truly alone. Lyanna’s head snapped up as soon as he entered. Her face was carved in concern. He approached her.

“Lyanna. I need to talk to you.” Initially she was shocked by his entrance, but now she was wary. What could he want to talk about so close to his wedding? Nothing good could come out of this conversation.  
Lyanna cleared her throat. “So speak.” Rhaegar moved over to her side and took a seat in the chair at her bedside. She could see that his face was tormented.  
“I need to know the truth. If we conceived a child would you keep that from me?” Lyanna controlled her face trying not to react. Her body broke out into a sweat. She could feel the lie coming undone. 

“I would.” Her words failed her. She intended to add the “not” but the words wouldn’t come. Her conscious betrayed her. Rhaegar’s face was a fury she had never seen before. 

“What?! Is this child mine?” She looked at him resolved. “The child belongs to me. To Arthur and I. We will be his parents.” Rhaegar stood knocking the chair behind him.  
“You cannot take my child!” Lyanna looked to him with pleading eyes. “Rhaegar. There is nothing to be done now. I am married and you are to be married. What kind of life could the babe have as a royal bastard.” Rhaegar flinched at the word bastard. Hadn’t his family almost been destroyed by bastards. He wanted his child and he wanted her.  
“I’ll annul your marriage and marry you.” 

“What!”, Lyanna cried. Her panic was at a peak because she knew he had the power. “Rhaegar, you cannot do that to me! You can’t do that to Arthur. You’ll dishonor us both.” Rhaegar sat on her bed and grabbed her hands. “If I marry you, he can marry Elia. We’ll all get what we want and I’ll have the family I should have had.” His eyes looked so sincere and hopeful. He truly believed he could fix this. Lyanna thought hard and he almost had her, but she had to think of the greater good. She would shame them all if she agreed to this. There was a time she would agree with no hesitation. Now all she could think was that it was just too late. She gripped his hand tighter and looked into his eyes. “Rhaegar I can’t. How many families would be offended at this. The Martells would not stand for you setting their daughter aside. My family would be dishonored by their daughter being passed around by southern nobility, twice married and with a bastard no less. Rhaegar, do your duty.”

He took her hands into his and kissed them as he sobbed quietly. “I want to fix this for you. I want you and the babe. I still love you.” Lyanna hated seeing Rhaegar look so broken. She pulled him into a hug and caressed his head. “These things aren’t possible. I love you too, but I love him as well and I couldn’t hurt him like that. Please, don’t hurt him. All the realm has come to watch you marry your princess. If you love me at all, you will give her your vows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to user Happywheels for their comment that I turned into a plot point.


End file.
